Warriors use IM II
by Agent 057
Summary: The sequel to Warriors use IM! Don't worry, i got the original authors permission Rated T just in case.
1. Screenames

**Fuzzystar: Yay! This is a new story I'm writing. A sequel to "Warriors use IM!" Yes, I know, I did not write the original, but I asked her permission and she let me do a sequel. Yay!**

**Hawksky: Fuzzystar dragged me into this…**

**Credit: She-who-has-a-very-long-name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But I do own Fuzzystar!**

**HI Hi**

Screenames:

Firestar: ThroughTheFireAndFlames

Graystripe: Stripez_ov_powa

Silverstream: Obsessed967

Millie: He_likes_me_better

Sandstorm: Sand_owns_all

Dustpelt: Dusty-wusty

Ferncloud; Ferny-werny

Thornclaw: Singlezrok463

Bluestar: Blue-to-the-star

Yellowfang: AndItWasAllYellow

Spottedleaf: Polkadot324

Feathertail: SwifferDuster

Nightcloud: I_suck

Crowfeather: I_Gotz_the_babes

Leafpool: Pool_of_leaves

Squirrelflight: IFellOnABush

Jayfeather: Blind_and_cool

Lionblaze: IOWNALL

Hollyleaf: I_Heart_Warrior_code

Cloudtail: I_iz_fluffy_and_I_rock_too

Brightheart: Eyeless_and_lovin'_it

Tigerstar: SILENCE!IKILLU!

Darkstripe: IHATEYOUALL

Scourge: MYLIFESUCKS

Hawkfrost: ILOVEASHFUR

Ashfur: HAWKIEILOVEU

Fuzzystar: Fuzzystar_owns_all

Hawksky: Hawk_in_the_sky

Authors on FanFiction:

Wolfgrowl: Wolf_that_growls

Loststream: I_am_more_awesome_than_you

Cinderpaw11: Unknown_muhahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 1

**Credit: She-who-has-a-very-long-name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. The Erins do. I do not own Hawksky, but she's my best friend. I only own Fuzzystar. **

_ThroughTheFireAndFlames has logged on._

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** Is this it? YES! I'VE FOUND IT! I found IM! Sandstorm get on here! Our screenames have changed, but it's here!

_Sand_owns_all has logged on. _

**Sand_owns_all:** Wow! It's really here! And I thought you finally cracked!

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** What did you say?

**Sand_owns_all: **Nothing. Hey, lets tell everyone else!

**Both:** HEY EVERYONE ELSE!

_Stripez_ov_powa has logged on._

_Obsessed967 has logged on. _

_He_likes_me_better has logged on. _

_Dusty-wusty has logged on. _

_Ferny-werny has logged on. _

_Singlezrok463 has logged on._

**Stripez_ov_powa:** Yes! It's back! And I thought Firestar had really cracked!

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** I did WHAT?

**Stripez_ov_powa:** Nothing.

**Singlezrok463:** Wow, Firestar was right! And I thought he finally cra-

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** THAT'S enough.

**Obsessed967:** Hey, Graystripe. Wanna have kits again?

**He_likes_me_better:** ExCUSE me? I'm his girlfriend.

**Obsessed967:** ExCUSE me? I was his first!

**He_likes_me_better:** ExCUSE me? You're DEAD!

**Obsessed967:** Wait, we're not the problem here, It's Graystripe, that two-time (Insert curse of your choice here)

**Stripez_ov_powa:** Uh-oh.

_Stripez_ov_powa has logged off to run for his life._

_Obsessed967 has logged of to kill Graystripe._

_He_likes_me_better has logged off to accomplice Silverstream in murder. _

**Singlezrok463:** Wow, I'm glad I don't have a mate.

**Dusty-wusty:** Hey Ferny-werny, wanna make out?

**Sand_owns_all:** What's with the gay screenames?

**Ferny-werny:** Ignoring, I thought you'd never ask.

_Dusty-wusty has logged off to do unspeakable things. _

_Ferny-werny has logged off to join Dustpelt._

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** Awkward…

**Singlezrok463:** Gotta leave, some creepy she-cats are following me…

_Singlezrok463 has logged off to deal with stalkers. _

**Sand_owns_all:** What do you want to do now?

_Fuzzystar_owns_all has logged on._

_Hawk_in_the_sky has logged on. _

**Fuzzystar_owns_all:** I see you discovered my chat room!

**Hawk_in_the_sky:** Hi

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** Who are you? You seem to be a clan leader because of the "star" at the end of your name.

**Fuzzystar_owns_all:** I come from the future where me and Hawksky are the only good cats left, so we traveled back in time so we escape while making a sequel of your IM system.

**Hawk_in_the_sky:** Yup! We are putting you out of your misery while putting us out of misery!

**Fuzzystar_owns_all: **I am, well of the future, leader of ThunderClan.

**Hawk_in_the_sky:** And I'm a warrior of WindClan!

**ThroughTheFireAndFlames:** Oh. Ok. Random, but ok. So…what now? Discuss oatmeal?

**Sand_owns_all: **Ok.

_ThroughTheFireAndFlames has logged off to discuss oatmeal._

_Sand_owns_all has logged off to discuss cereal._

_Fuzzystar_owns_all has been disconnected._

_Hawk_in_the_sky has been disconnected. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Fuzzystar: Ok, no more Screenames unless we want a screename list as long as the world's diameter.**

**Hawksky: Aw…**

**Windpool: Hi! XD**

**Fuzzystar and Hawksky: Hi**

_Blind_and_cool has logged on._

_IOWNALL has logged on_

_I_heart_warrior_code has logged on._

_JellySpoons has logged on._

**Blind_and_cool: **Wow, Firestar really found it! And I thought he finally cracked!

**IOWNALL: **yeah totally.

**I_heart_warrior_code: **Hey, isn't IM against the warrior code?

**JellySpoons: **Oh, will you quit it, Hollyleaf?

**Blind_and_cool: **Wolf! How did you get out of the rehab center?

**IOWNALL: **Jayfeather, how can you IM when you're blind?

**Blind_and_cool: **Braille keyboard, I told you already!

**I_heart_warrior_code: (Flips through warrior code book) **There's gotta be something about not IM in here…

**JellySpoons: **I acted as if I wasn't crazy.

**Blind_and_cool: **You are a good actor, I have to say.

**IOWNALL: **Jayfeather, how can you read what we're saying?

**Blind_and_cool: **The voices tell me.

**IOWNALL: **O_o

**JellySpoons: **Yeah, you didn't know about the voices?

_IOWNALL has logged off to rethink his life. _

**I_heart_warrior_code:** Emo. Is there something in the warrior code that says something about not being emo?

**Blind_and_cool: **You shouldn't be talking, Hollyleaf.

**I_heart_warrior_code: **EMOS! I'M SURROUNDED BY EMOS!

_I_heart_warrior_code has logged off to jump off a cliff. _

_Fuzzystar_owns_all has logged on._

_Hawk_in_the_sky has logged on._

_Pool_of_wind has logged on. _

**Blind_and_cool: **Hi Fuzzystar, Hawksky. Who's your friend? Guess what? Lionblaze hasn't heard of the voices!

**Fuzzystar_owns_all: **Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **We just got out of the matrix and got a new good cat.

**Pool_of_wind: **Hi

**JellySpoons: **Who are you guys?

**Fuzzystar_owns_all: **Don't you remember? I'm the one who wanted to sequel your story. So here we are!

**JellySpoons: **Oh yeah. I thought you couldn't do it.

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **Well here we are.

**Blind_and_cool: **What do you mean we are in a story?

**Fuzzystar_owns_all: **Oh no! he blew our cover!

**Pool_of_wind: **Get the tranquilizer gun!

_Blind_and_cool has been disconnected. _

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **Whew! That was close.

**JellySpoons: **We should probably go.

_Fuzzystar_owns_all has logged off._

_Hawk_in_the_sky has logged off._

_Pool_of_wind has logged off._

_JellySpoons has logged off._

_Wolf_that_growls has logged on._

**Wolf_that_growls: **Pie!

_Wolf_that_growls has been disconnected. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Fuzzystar: Sorry Cinderpaw11, you probably don't want to be evil, but your screename spoke for itself. And if you don't hate candy, not my problem.**

**Hawksky: You will be sent a free virtual brownie and a sorry note. . **

**Windpool: If you're allergic to chocolate, too bad. **

_SILENCE!IKILLU! has logged on._

_IHATEYOUALL has logged on._

_MYLIFESUCKS has logged on._

_ILOVEASHFUR has logged on._

_HAWKIEILOVEU has logged on. _

_Unknown_muhahahaha has logged on. _

**SILENCE!IKILLU!: **Welcome to the tenth annual meeting of the evils. We have a couple of announcements. First, we have a new member! Please welcome Cinderpaw11.

**Everyone: **Yay!

**Unknown_muhahahaha: **Thank you, muhaha.

**SILENCE!IKILLU!: **We also have another announcement. Scourge?

**MYLIFESUCKS: **I am now officially emo.

**Everyone: **Yay!

**SILENCE!IKILLU!: **Like he wasn't already.

**MYLIFESUCKS: **Do you want to die again?

_SILENCE!IKILLU! has logged off to scream in terror._

**ILOVEASHFUR: **Me and Ashfur have an announcement.

**HAWKIEILOVEYOU: **We are moving to Vermont to have a gay marriage.

_ILOVEASHFUR has logged off to catch his flight._

_HAWKIEILOVEYOU has logged off to catch his flight._

**Unknown_muhahahaha: **Disturbing…

**MYLIFESUCKS: **Now we must prepare for the international candy-lover meeting.

_Unknown_muhahahaha has logged off because he hates candy._

_Candy-lover has logged on._

_Fuzzystar_owns_all has logged on._

_Hawk_in_the_sky has logged on._

_Pool_of_wind has logged on._

_JellySpoons has logged on._

_Chene-Chenie_pie has logged on._

**Candy-lover: **The international candy meeting is now in order! Now, first order of business, who here loves candy?

**Everyone: **Duh!

**Candy-lover: **Ok then. Meeting adjourned.

_Candy-lover has logged off._

**Chene-Chenie_pie: **Lame. I'm out of here.

**MYLIFESUCKS: **Me too.

_Chene_chenie_pie has logged off._

_MYLIFESUCKS has logged off._

**JellySpoons: **And we were supposed to get free candy!

**Fuzzystar_owns_all: **Darn.

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **Well at least we're all here.

**Pool_of_wind: **I heard there was supposed to be a famous Fan fiction writer coming, besides Fuzzystar and Hawksky.

_Wolf_that_growls has logged on._

**Wolf_that_growls: **Hey guys. What's up?

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **OMS I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?

**Wolf_that_growls:** …uh…sure.

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **YAYS!

**Wolf_that_growls: **(Gives autograph)

**Hawk_in_the_sky: **Yay! I achieved one of my life goals!

**Everyone: **…

_I_am_more_awesome_than_you has logged on._

**I_am_more_awesome_than_you: **Hi, what's all the commotion?

_Barney_the_dinosaur has logged on._

**Barney_the_dinosaur: **Hello kids! Who's ready for some yum-diddly-dum fun? (Laughs like a drunken gay man)

_Fuzzystar_owns_all has logged off to hide in a deep dark ditch in Italy._

_Hawk_in_the_sky has logged off to cower in a corner._

_Pool_of_wind has logged off to run for her life._

_JellySpoons has logged off to attempt to commit suicide. _

_Wolf_that_growls has logged off to move to Nebraska._

_I_am_more_awesome_than_you has logged off because everyone else logged off._

**Barney_the_dinosaur: **Uh-Oh! It looks like my friends have to go now so they can't have yummy-yum fun. Oh well. Time to have more fun on another chat station!

_Barney_the_dinosaur has been disconnected by the police to be taken to the funny farm. _


	5. Author's note

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

**I won't be able to update this story until furthur notice. I will be back soon, don't worry. **

**~Fuzzystar**


End file.
